Love's Battery
by Titan18
Summary: "Aku gila... sutradara itu, apa dia sama sekali tak memikirkan pandangan masyarakat tentang keberaniannya mengusung konsep 'Gay' pada film ini heh?" - Wu Yi Fan nampaknya selalu dikaitkan dengan mantan member grupnya, Huang Zi Tao –personel EXO. / KrisTao as always Boy's Love. -Love's Battery Last season hereeeee... Mind to read? Give me some Review.
1. Chapter 1 - New Movie

.

.

**Love's Battery **

.

**Author : _Titan18_**

Genre : Romance – Humor

Cast** : **

**Huang Zi Tao - Wu Yi Fan**

Rated** : **

T ( Teen )

Disclaimer** : **_All Cast belong to them self || This story is MINE ^^_

**_Warning : Boys Love_**

{ Backsound : Hong Jin Young - Love's Battery }

.

.

.

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

.

.

**Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan nampaknya selalu dikaitkan dengan mantan member grupnya, Huang Zi Tao –personel EXO.

Kesuksesan debut aktingnya menjadi seorang Aktor ternama dan meraih Vote popularitas tertinggi di daratan Tiongkok hingga negara-negara asia dan merambah kawasan Eropa serta Amerika. Bukan itu saja, pada Tahun yang sama dengan gelar Premier film asuhan sutradara Guo Jingming 'Tiny Times 3' berhasil meraih popularitas dan menempatkan film tersebut dalam peringkat kedua Box Office di seluruh dunia.

Kini nama Wu Yi Fan melambung tinggi di dunia Internasional, tawaran main Film layar lebar hingga Drama baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri terus mengalir. Dua hari lalu Wu Yi Fan melalui akun sosial medianya telah memberi informasi bahwa proses syuting film terbarunya "Galaxy" telah berakhir .

Sedangkan Tao EXO yang debut dengan filmnya "The Last Tomb" bersama para aktor serta aktris China terkenal lainnya memakai nama panggungnya "Huang Zi Tao" dikabarkan akan memulai premiernya awal bulan juli tahun 2016.

Banyak penggemar fanatik dari kedua pemuda tampan berbakat itu berharap bahwa keduanya, Wu Yi Fan yang akrab disapa Kris akan dapat bertemu Tao didalam ajang bergengsi "Shanghai International Film Festival 2016".

Harapan tinggal harapan, Wu Yi Fan yang tertangkap kamera datang menghadiri SIFF dalam rangka promosi filmnya tidak bersamaan dengan jadwal dari kehadiran Tao bersama para pemain The Last Tomb lainnya. Para penggemar kecewa karena keduanya tidak akan berpapasan karena bedanya jadwal.

Para penggemar yang sudah merupakan rahasia publik diketahui memiliki kubu fanatik dari kedua pemuda yang telah berdiri dengan agensi yang berbeda itu masih banyak dan bahkan bertambah jumlahnya walaupun tidak adanya Interaksi antara kedua bintang sejak statement keluarnya Kris dari EXO beredar dikalangan fans.

.

.

.

.

Diawal tahun 2017 ini beredar isu bahwa Wu Yi Fan yang akrab disapa Kris bersama Tao akan kembali reuni dalam proyek sebuah Film terbaru arahan sutradara wanita asal Beijing –Tan Kuanyu.

Seorang sumber mengungkapkan pada _Xingxi Magazine_ bahwa mereka sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran casting pada dua orang itu untuk tampil dalam film romance tersebut.

Menurut sumber tersebut, cast utama yang dipilih Tan Kuanyu terilhami dari kisah Kris dan Tao di dunia nyata, mulai dari moment Perkenalan mereka, setelah tergabung dalam boyband EXO hingga hengkangnya Kris.

Sayangnya tidak diketahui apakah Kris atau Tao setuju dengan tawaran tersebut, Saat ini detail kisahnya masih dirahasiakan. Namun film tersebut dikabarkan akan mengusung kisah cinta antara dua pemuda yang berarti konsep yang diusungkan adalah "Homo seksual –percinta sesama jenis".

Sekarang bagaimana tanggapan dari penggemar keduanya hingga masyarakat jika kabar ini beredar luas, membawa nama Tan Kuanyu akrab disapa _Titan_–sutradara hebat yang diketahui seorang wanita berkelas dengan status sosial tinggi itu merupakan seorang 'Fujoshi' berat dan karya film-filmnya bukan hal yang bisa dipandang ringan.

Rumor yang diberitahu oleh salah satu sumber dibuktikan dengan sebuah postingan di akun Instagram resmi _Titan_ dengan memuat sebuah fan—art lama 'Kris Tao' dengan caption "Love's Battery".

Mengingat nama dan relasinya didunia perfilman bukan sebuah isapan jempol semata bahwa kedua managemen harus mempertimbangkan baik-baik untuk menolak keputusan serta proposal 'Film Gay' ini.

Kekuasaan dan keprofesionalannya sudah diakui bahkan wanita muda itu mengantongi puluhan piagam serta piala kemenangan atas nominasi sutradara terbaik empat kali berturut-turut dalam "Cannes Film Festival" di Perancis.

.

.

.

.

"Aku gila... sutradara itu, apa dia sama sekali tak memikirkan pandangan masyarakat tentang keberaniannya mengusung konsep 'Gay' pada film ini heh?" geram salah satu pemuda tampan yang terlihat gusar hingga memegangi erat kaki gelas yang berisi 'wine' mahal salah satu koleksinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja Yi Fan"

Kris atau Wu Yi Fan itu memandang Tan Hangeng dengan kerlingan sedikit tajam, tak peduli bahwa pemuda yang lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman dalam dunia akting memandangnya sedikit remeh –tersenyum mengejek.

Tan Hangeng sudah pasti menertawakannya saat ini—dan Kris tahu itu.

"Han gege tahu, bahkan managerku sendiri menyerahkan keputusannya ditanganku. Akhh... sutradara gila alias sepupumu itu memang menyebalkan. Kalau tahu waktu di festival tahun lalu aku tak akan berniat mengenalnya"

"Apa susahnya Yi Fan? Bilang saja kau merasa senang atas ide gila sepupuku, sudah berapa tahun kau tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan_nya _dan mungkin membermu yang lain. Aku tahu kau merindukannya, sama sepertiku –aku merindukan mereka –Super Junior"

Kris diam dan menatap salah satu laki-laki yang datang menawarkan ikatan persaudaraan dan dukungan saat masa-masa _berat_nya dulu.

"Tapi ini Gay, Han—gege. For God's sake GAY... Aku dan baby panda"

Gulp.

Gulp.

Kris menelan cairan beraroma manis dan memabukan itu sekaligus. Apalagi Hangeng semakin menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

"Baby Panda? Ahh... manis sekali" ejek Hangeng.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

"Arghhhhhh... Telingaku. Yaak... Zi Tao bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu pada manager Hyung?" omel Baekhyun, bibirnya mengerucut dan matanya dilebarkan tanda kesel.

Tao tak peduli, bahkan salah satu ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini didalam gedung SM hanya diisinya bersama Baekhyun—yang tadinya menawarkan diri menemaninya menemui manager Hyung.

Sedangkan pemuda yang merupakan Manager boyband EXO menarik napasnya, "Masalah hukum yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu sudah selesai Zi Tao, mungkin saja Sooman Sajangnim sengaja menerima casting pemeran utamamu agar tak menambah pro-kontra diantara fans. Wu Yi Fan bisa saja menjadi lawan mainmu, tapi kau harus lulus proses casting dulu.

—maafkan aku Tao, tapi tawaran peran itu sudah dikonfirmkan. Kau seorang professional bukan, akting perdanamu bukan main-main dan sudah diakui. Keputusan ditanganmu, perusahaan sudah memikirkan matang-matang. Kau bisa saja melakukan akting yang buruk dan membuatmu tidak lulus tapi percayalah –nama Tan Kuanyu dan ide gilanya itu sudah menarik perhatian masyarakat yang menghasilkan Hasil Possitive."

"Tapi Hyung –"

Manager tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Tao sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu,

Baekhyun masih diam tak bisa banyak berkomentar, diotaknya menyusun seribusatu kemungkinan 'Reuni Kecil' yang akan segera terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Kedekatan Tao dan Kris sudah merupakan pengetahuan umum diantara member, bahkan saat Kris pergi yang paling terluka adalah pemuda disampingnya ini.

Tak disangkal olehnya bahwa Huang Zi Tao sejak kepergian Kris bukanlah sosok yang sama seperti dulu, sosok disampingnya ini semakin rapuh dan dipenuhi tawa palsu—senyum palsu—dan dia bahkan Sehun serta Luhan dan Lay yang mencoba terus mendampingi sosok ini harus menelan ludah pahit bahwa Zi Tao –mereka berbeda.

Dan semua karena Kris—Wu Yi Fan.

'Bagaimana kalau Suho hyung dan lainnya mendengar keputusan ini, pasti mereka tak akan ada yang berani memberikan masukan ataupun membela Tao. Keputusan sajangnim tidak mungkin dirubah lagi'

"Hyung... bagaimana ini? Aku Manly ... Andweeee~yo, sajangnim tega sekali."

Baekhyun terpaksa mengeluarkan tawa palsu—mencoba menghiburnya, "Lagipula kau seorang aktor hebat bukan? Ini hanya akting dan yang menjadi partnermu nanti kan... err—Wu Yi Fan"

"Ehhh? Apa maksudmu dengan Wu Yi Fan?"

Baekhyun jadi sweatdrop sendiri, "Oh astaga, apa kau berlari kemari mengajakku bertemu Manager Hyung dan mengungkapkan bahwa kau tidak setuju dengan project film ini hanya karena label 'Film GAY' ?"

"Errr –iya" jawab Tao disambut anggukan innocentnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak fokus saat mendengar nama Wu Yi Fan disebut Manager Hyung?"

Tao menggeleng pelan, membuat sang penanya jadi frustasi sendiri.

"Ohhh Crap~"

Tao memandang Baekhyun heran sebelum mencerna ucapan Hyungnya dan matanya sontak dilebarkan terkejut, "Jangan-jangan _Wu Yi Fan_..."

Tao membekap mulutnya, mencegah mulutnya untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata yang dia sendiri justru bingung harus mengatakan apa. Wajahnya terbelalak shock, nama itu adalah nama sosok _itu_.

"H-Hyung...aku—normal" ucapnya pelan, wajahnya menunduk. Tao memainkan jari tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Tao, pemuda itu masih setia menundukan wajahnya. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang terus berdetak tidak tenang sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki kedalam ruang kasting tadi.

"Ahh.. Yi Fan Ge—ge"

"Zi Tao –er"

Sejenak Tao tidak menjawabnya, hanya memandang raut tampan pemuda dihadapannya. Tubuh Tao bergetar, bibirnya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk pemuda itu—tapi dua tetes air mata disudut matanya mengalir. Dia sadar bahwa Wu Yi Fan juga menatapnya, keduanya saling pandang. Cahaya lampu ruangan membuat keduanya dapat saling melihat dengan intens.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa kau sekarang mudah menangis hemm?"

Suara bariton itu mengalun lembut, ada nada senda gurau yang justru membuat airmatanya mengalir bertambah hingga berubah menjadi isakan kecil.

"Kau kenapa Zi Tao?" Wu Yi Fan maju beberapa langkah, berdiri menjulang dihadapan pemuda manis yang lebih pendek darinya. Tangannya memegang bahu Tao lembut, sebelah tangannya menghapus tetesan yang mengalir dipipi lembut itu.

Kini Yi Fan harus kembali terkejut saat sosok yang rapuh itu justru menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat, suara tangisan Tao semakin keras—bahkan sosok itu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Yi Fan—membuat kemeja putihnya basah.

Wu Yi Fan menjadi bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, terlebih apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan pemuda yang sedang memeluknya ini. setelah berperang batin, Yi Fan memutuskan untuk mengelus surai lembut rambut pirang yang dirindukannya. Aroma segar menguar dari rambut itu—membuat Wu Yi Fan tersenyum saat tersadar bahwa sosok ini sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah.

"Yi Fan ge..." Akhirnya Zi Tao mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hn?" Wu Yi Fan menggumam, tidak banyak berbicara—khawatir kalau kata-katanya justru membuat sosok manis ini mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

"Gege terlalu banyak melakukan yang terbaik untukku"

"Eh? Masa?" pemuda tampan itu masih belum berani bicara banyak.

"Berkali-kali kau menolongku ge, memberi semua yang kumau, menuruti apapun yang kuinginkan, dan aku...aku hanya menghinamu"

Wu Yi Fan tersenyum lembut, hatinya lega. Ternyata hal kecil itu yang membuat pemuda manis didekapannya ini menangis.

"Aku... aku berhutang banyak hal padamu gege"

"Sudahlah, kau menerima hubungan kita saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur Zi Tao. Atau _bagaimana kalau kau memberi gege sebuah ciuman_ –"

Tubuhnya menegang,

SRET.

Sontak Tao menarik tubuhnya lepas dari dekapan hangat itu, matanya yang sembab membulat sempurna—hidungnya memerah dan bahkan wajahnya wajahnya ikut memerah hingga cupingnya.

"CUT" teriakan Tan Kuanyu membuat suasana hening tadi pecah, Tao mendudukan tubuh lemasnya dan berpura-pura melihat pesan di ponselnya. Gerakannya yang salah tingkah justru membuat beberapa staff dan orang-orang didalam ruangan kasting senyum-senyum sendiri.

Kris memandang sutradara wanita itu dan menarik seringaiannya, wajahnya sedikit menoleh melihat pemuda manis –rekan membernya itu.

'Manis sekali' batinnya.

"Hah... baiklah, aku tak perlu mencemaskan chemistery kalian berdua. Sesuai dan kalian memang tepat memerankan peran kekasih dalam film baruku" ujar Tan Kuanyu tenang, matanya memandang Kris yang terus menatap Tao dalam.

"Yi Fan, kuharap kau beracting professional disini. Dan jika kita sudah memulai syuting nanti, kuharap adegan _bagaimana kalau kau memberi gege sebuah ciuman_ tidak seenaknya ditambahkan" nadanya penuh teguran, membuat Zi Tao dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat—astaga situasi ini membuatnya malu sekali.

Kris mengangkat bahunya cuek, Managernya geleng-geleng sendiri. Justru mantan managernya—manager Huang Zi Tao lah yang tersenyum kikuk.

'Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata anak itu benar-benar menyukai Tao' batin Manager EXO itu.

Tan Kuanye memanggil asistennya dan keduanya bergerak keluar ruangan,

**KLEK.**

"Woaahhhh Xiao Mei, kau lihat tadiiii?! Oh GOD, sudah kuduga Taoris itu Real" teriak wanita sutradara itu tak jelas, membuat asistennya hanya tersenyum sudah terlalu lama dia bekerja dengan bosnya yang mempunyai selera sedikit aneh itu.

"Aku mempertaruhkan segalanya disini, proyek kali ini harus berhasil. Gay itu bukan hal yang tabu dizaman ini, kita lihat apakah Aku akan benar-benar tidak memberi Naga Wu itu upahnya jika film ini berhasil dan dia mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan meninggalkan Tao baby panda eoh" monolognya sendirian.

Sang asisten berdehem sebentar mengambil perhatian wanita itu, "Tapi Miss... bagaimana dengan rekaman casting yang anda suruh saya rekam secara sembunyi-bunyi tadi?"

Wanita itu tersenyum licik, diotaknya memproses kegemparan dan euforia yang sedikit lagi akan para fujoshi—rekan sebangsanya dan seluruh masyarakat gosipkan.

"Sebarkan saja, buat saja berita kebocoran video. Jangan lupa berikan caption 'Taoris is Real'... dan saat perhatian seluruh dunia terarah kedua orang itu dan TING! Sebelum dimulai bahkan Film kita sudah dipastikan sukses"

Begitu sampai didalam mobilnya, Tan Kuanye mengambil ponselnya—mencari kontak sepupu tampannya.

Klik.

"Yaaahh... lama sekali kau mengangkatnya" omelnya tak suka.

Terdengar keributan diseberang sana sebelum suara orang khas bangun tidur menyapanya, "Ahh aku baru selesao syuting pagi ini dan tidur terlambat dan kau membangunkanku wahai sepupu—sekarang bagaimana hasil pertemuan Yi Fan dan Tao?"

Senyuman cantik terpahat dibibirnya, "Berhasil dong... Hihihi aku tahu anak itu sangat-sangat merindukan Tao-nya"

"Syukurlah, aku sudah malas mendengarnya menyebut nama Tao berulang-ulang saat mabuk beberapa tahun ini. kau tahu lebih gilanya lagi dia nekat pergi ke konser EXO beberapa waktu belakangan ini. bagaimana kalau paparazzi tahu dan rumor yang tidak-tidak menyebar"

"Ah aku tidak peduli tentang itu Han, kalau mereka sukses—kau dan Heechulie pun bisa go public! Aku tahu keadaan kalian juga cukup rumit sejak ini, berterima kasihlah padaku wahai sepupu" balasnya.

Hangeng terkekeh, "Ya terima kasih, sampai jumpa. Aku bangga mempunyai sepupumu yang memperjuangkan hubungan kami"

Plip.

Tangannya yang masih memegang ponsel bergulir membuka galeri, tampilan beberapa kumpulan gambar dari kedua calon aktor difilmnya itu penuh. Mulai dari foto lama hingga foto terbaru, moment keduannya bersama yang diambilnya diam-diam saat diruangan tadi.

Nafas yang ditariknya sedikit berat, wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Mungkin obsesinya sedikit kekanakan, sejak mengenal pasangan 'Taoris' melalui rekan sesama fujoshinya kedua pria serasi itu memasuki list khusus dihatinya. Bahkan Tan Kuanyu bekerja keras selama dua tahun belakangan demi moment ini—menunggu dalam waktu yang lama agar keduanya bersatu.

Waktu yang cukup lama ditoleransinya agar status Kris semakin mudah dimata SM, dan penggemar. Justru akan berbalik buruk pada perusahaan itu jika mereka menolak tawarannya.

Status pekerjaannya bahkan menjadi taruhan, dan untunglah hal ini sudah dipastikan terbayar lunas.

Namanya juga cinta,

Orang bodohpun akan memperjuangkan cerita cintanya. Anggap saja kepuasaan untuk dirinya sendiri saat melihat Kris dan Tao bersama. Kris sebagai seme punya prospek penting, lama kelamaan Tao sang Uke akan luluh dan dipastikan mereka pasti bahagia.

.

.

.

.

당신없인 못살아 정말 나는 못살아, 당신은 나의 밧데리.

I can't live without you~ I really can't live without you, You are my battery.

.

.

.

.

**E.N.D**

Akhirnya author bikin oneshoot taoris lagi,

Sejujurnya author cukup frustasi dan makan hati(?) dengan segala pro-kontra Kris diluar sana, setidaknya author tetap mempercayai Kris. Author tetap bangga berdiri ditempat yang sama rata untuk Tao... dan untuk Kris.

Mereka itu sepaket yang ga bisa dipisahkan dihati author {} dan mungkin untuk KTs lainnya. HaiLang + Fan Qin = Keep calm and proud to be KT Shipper.

Huang Zi Tao, _wo ai ni_.

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak? Satu-dua buah kata dari para readers sekalian merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi author ^^

**Mind to review?!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to

.

.

**Love's Battery**

_**- Season II**_**-**

.

**Author :_Titan18_**

Genre : Romance – Humor

Cast**:**

**Huang Zi Tao - Wu Yi Fan**

Rated**:**

T ( Teen )

Disclaimer **:**_All Cast belong to them self || This story is MINE ^^_

**_Warning : Boys Love_**

{ Backsound : Hong Jin Young - Love's Battery }

.

.

.

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

.

.

**Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

Setelah sebuah video berdurasi selama lima menit lebih yang diduga sebagai bocoran adu akting antara aktor ternama Wu Yi Fan dan personel EXO—Huang Zi Tao beredar dikalangan Fans China, Korea Selatan dan dunia beberapa waktu lalu membuat kondisi sosial media hingga dunia nyata ramai membincangkan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Setelah mengalami pro-kontra yang melibatkan ide gila Tan Kuanyu dalam project film dengan usungan Gay beredar didunia maya ternyata menghasilkan banyak hasil posstive hingga disetujui oleh kedua agensi raksasa dunia hiburan tapi beda negara yang menaungi Tao dan Wu Yi Fan.

Permintaan para penggemar yang memuncak mengenai adegan video tersebut membuat sutradara muda itu mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi melalui juru bicara sekaligus asistennya bahwa Tao dan Kris—sapaan Wu Yi Fan kini sedang berada di Beijing—China dan akan segera terbang kembali bersama beberapa staff kru film 'Love's Battery' ke Seoul demi melakukan pembicaraan resmi dan penyampaian informasi beberapa cast penting lainnya untuk dikonfirmasikan di gedung SM Entertainment.

Fan Qin—klub fanatik resmi Wu Yi Fan aka Kris menyambut kabar gembira itu penuh suka cita, pasalnya kedatangan langka bias mereka ke negeri ginseng itu merupakan pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun ajuan _Lawsuit_ antara bias mereka dengan Agensi raksasa SM Entertainment.

Menuju hari keberangkatan slogan **2017—best year of Taoris** terus menerus memuncaki beberapa trend world di masing-masing twitter dan social media lainnya.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?" suara tenang dan mengandung maksud ejekan itu tak membuat Wu Yi Fan merasa tersinggung, justru pemuda tampan dengan julukan Male's God itu tersenyum—sungguh tersenyum hingga deretan gigi putihnya telihat sempurna.

"Ya... tentu saja, Titan jiejie"

Wanita yang mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna cream dan celana jeans sewarna itu membuat penampilannya yang terkesan semi formal dilapisi blazer hitam—memutar bola matanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak ada urusan di ruanganku bukan? Kau menghabiskan beberapa menit waktuku hanya dengan menunjukan sebuah artikel _Xingxi magazine_ yang isinya sudah jelas kubaca tadi pagi—well... saat sarapan kalau tidak salah"

Kris berhenti tersenyum, kembali memasang wajah stoicnya dan berdehem.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menyenangkan seperti ini jiejie.. tapi kau memang yang terbaik"

"Ya.. Ya aku tahu Yi Fan, setidaknya aku berpura-pura tak pernah mendengar bisikan Hangeng—bahwa kau pernah menyebutku sutradara gila karena konsep usungan film ku ini. Kau cukup berani juga Tuan Aktor" sindir wanita itu.

Kris mengerutkan kening, "Aish.. saat itu aku sedang bingung dan begitulah.. terkadang mulut tajamku tak sesuai dengan kata hatiku Jiejie... Han gege cih, mulut itu sama pedasnya dengan Heechul hyung"

"Terserah, kau masih harus menghadiri sebuah _talk show_ siang ini bukan? Sekarang pergilah dan berhenti bersikap manis padaku karena aku tak tertarik padamu kini dasar Seme Labil"

"Yaak... Jiejie, aku bukan Seme labil. Dan sejak kapan kau tahu _schedule_ku eh? Jangan-jangan kau memang fansku ya?"

Tan Kuanyu mendengus, "Image cool dan sok alien dan galaxymu memang cocok sekali Wu Yi Fan tapi itu tidak mempan untukku so... cepatlah bergerak dari sini—dan OH! KAU MEMANG SEME LABIL dan seharusnya kau sadar betapa aku ingin mencekikmu jika mengingat berapa banyak air mata yang sudah kukeluarkan bersama rekan sebangsaku(read:Fujoshi) beberapa waktu dulu karena kau telah meninggalkan TAO KAMI"

Kris tersentak, keningnya semakin mengerut dalam "TAO KAMI? Hell—Tao ku... aku tidak akan mencoba mengelak karena bagiku Huang Zi Tao adalah Milikku, Mutlak dan seharusnya jiejie sudah tahu itu"

"Nah good job naga, butuh beberapa abad untuk kau akhirnya menyadari kesalahanmu itu? Cih.. waktu memang luar biasa" balas wanita itu sarcastic.

Kris balas memandangnya jengkel, "Terserah.. itu urusanku Nona sutradara—selera anehmu itu yang membuatku juga Hangeng gege sadar kau akan menjadi Perawan tua selamanya"

"WU YI FAN" teriak Tan Kuanyu murka... wajahnya memerah saking kesal disindir seperti itu, ingin sekali pulpen dimejanya mendarat kedalam wajah tampan itu jika saja Kris tidak buru-buru berlalu *kabur* dengan membawa majalahnya tadi.

Wanita itu memangku wajahnya malas diatas mejanya, "Hah dasar... kau harus sadar Yi Fan aku mencintai Pandamu itu... dan kebahagian bagiku jika melihat kalian bahagia—tak peduli jika dunia akan menentangku untuk menyatukan kalian. Kau yang sudah sadar kejanggalanmu orientasi seksuelmu sejak dulu hingga memilih pergi dan Pandamu yang belum menyadari perasaannya itu"

Wajahnya menatap sendu kearah luar jendela ruangannya, "Bodoh bukan? Aku mencintai Uke-mu for God's sake dan karena selera yang menurutmu aneh ini aku justru menyukai dan menggila demi membuat kalian bersatu. Ahhh~ lama-lama aku bisa gila"

"Benar-benar GILA"

**KLEK.**

"Miss... anda baik-baik saja? Suara anda yang errr agak terdengar frustasi dan penambahan kata Gila membuatku khawatir" ucap asisten wanita itu hati-hati dari depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Tan Kuanyu tertawa canggung dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Jangan khawatir Xiao Mei, aku membaca sebuah manga yaoi dan terbawa suasana" jawabnya sembari menunjuk layar monitor laptop dimejanya.

Sang asisten hanya mengangguk saja dan mundur diri kembali menutup pintu ruangan pribadi sutradaranya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. apa kau yakin bahwa Tao yang akan secara langsung menjemputku di bandara?"

Manager Wu Yi Fan—seorang lelaki berdarah Korea-China—Lee Jonghyun tersenyum tipis, "Itu pertanyaan sama keenam kalinya hari ini dan kau sudah tahu dengan jelas apa jawabannya Yi Fan.. dan panggil aku Gege"

"Wae? Aku harus semakin banyak melatih bahasa koreaku agar tidak canggung nanti... dan apa kau yakin _sutradara gila_ itu benar-benar berkata Tao yang akan menjemputku? Bagaimana dengan schedule mereka? Apa kemungkinan itu besar—maksudku dia benar-benar menjemputku di Bandara? Dengan banyak fans"

"Kau cerewet sekali akhir-akhir ini? kenapa kau tidak langsung bertanya pada Miss Titan eh? Bukannya kau tadi siang ke tempatnya dan kau sudah lebih akrab dengan wanita itu"

"Ini berbeda Hyung.. bayangkan... Zi Tao menjemputku... dan kau lihat tingkah malu-malunya saat itu? menurutmu apa besar kemungkinan besar bahwa baby pandaku masih menyukaiku? Ah tidak masih yaa...masih menghargaiku, setelah apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Meninggalkannya"

Managernya hanya mampu tersenyum menenangkan saja, "Kau jauh lebih mengenalnya daripadaku Yi Fan, tanyakan saja padanya"

"Aku ingin sekali berbicara padanya saat kasting tapi setelah selesai manager mereka—mantan managerku dulu—dengan sangat tidak menghargai kerinduan besarku padanya langsung menarik tubuh ramping itu dariku dan pergi kembali ke Seoul tanpa sepatah apapun padaku. Aku ini sudah dipastikan menjadi partnernya Huang Zi Tao hyung—dan aku harus semakin perlu berinteraksi dengan Tao agar mempererat chemistry kami"

"Ini percakapan dengan balasan kosa katamu yang sanggup memecahkan rekor terpanjang semenjak aku bersamamu selama ini, Wu Yi Fan" Lee Jonghyun tertawa... wajahnya yang putih pucat serta ketampanannya diusia yang matang membuatnya berada diposisi kedua manager dengan tampang diatas rata-rata dengan _Prince Manager_nya grup idol ternama yang mendunia Super Junior.

Melihat ekspresi heran diwajah artisnya, Jonghyun buru-buru menambahkan "Sudahlah toh besok kau akan kembali bertemu dengannya—jangan terlalu excited Yi Fan, sadari posisi kalian saat ini. Hah, walaupun nama kalian berdua hangat diperbincangkan dan menghitung era zaman saat ini tetap saja pasti ada beberapa anti fans yang berusaha menjatuhkan pamor kalian bisa saja membuat posisimu jatuh.

Bersikaplah normal, kendalikan perasaanmu. Jangan membuat Huang Zi Tao ketakutan—dan kebingungan dengan perubahaan perasaanmu yang sudah lama terbendung"

"Apa hyung sudah sadar bahwa aku _berbeda_?"

"Awalnya aku mengenalmu sekedar lalu saat namamu diperbincangkan seluruh dunia dengan keputusan mencengangkan dulu, namamu selalu disandingkan dengan keberadaan Huang Zi Tao. aku punya beberapa akses dan beberapa kali membaca beberapa artikel dari fansites yang selalu menghubungkan hubungan kalian berdua. Kupikir hubungan persaudaraan, hingga ketertarikanku menjadi-jadi saat aku dikenalkan padamu. Saat-saat kelammu membuatku sadar bahwa kau sudah berapa kali menyebut nama Tao dibeberapa kegiatan baru yang kau lakukan tanpanya,

Seperti 'dulu aku pernah kesal sekali karena harus menunggu Tao didepan kamar mandi berjam-jam dan sekarang aku benar-benar tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi'

Saat kita syuting salah satu film layar lebarmu di Russia kau datang padaku bertanya kapan jadwal kosong demi mengunjungi sebuah distro disalah satu fashion street, 'Hyung... topi ini bagus kau yakin tidak membelinya? Jika _anak itu_ ada dia pasti akan selalu memaksaku membeli apapun untuknya padahal jelas-jelas dia sendiri bisa membelinya'

Ah jangan memasang wajah anehmu itu Yi Fan, kau masih memiliki memori panjang itu kembali mengingat setiap hal yang kau lakukan selalu kau sangkut pautkan dengan nama Tao. Kau benar-benar menyukainya—mencintainya"

Kris tersenyum lebar, "Moodku sedang bagus Hyung... aku tahu kau memang Manager terbaik"

Lee Jonghyun semakin tak tahan untuk tertawa mendengar betapa bagus segala _manner_ serta sifat Wu Yi Fan akhir-akhir ini hanya karena nama 'Huang Zi Tao'.

"Aku dulu harus beberapa kali tersedak karena komentar sarkastikmu saat break syuting,

'Wanita itu cantik.. kenapa _make up_nya berlebihan, padahal Tao yang jelas namja saja masih lebih sempurna alaminya daripada dia'

'Kau yakin wanita itu yang akan menjadi pasanganku dalam iklan Cf nanti? Kau bercanda Manager? Cih... kau lihat senyumannya yang mengerikan? Tao bahkan terlihat tulus walau sekilas terlihat dalam eksperesi matanya'

'Apa aku harus memeluknya dan mencintai wanita itu? kapan drama ini selesai? Pinggangnya saja benar-benar tak berbentuk, Tao bahkan lebih ramping daripada dia'

'Ya... kau managerku dan katakan pada mereka aku menolak pemotretan cover majalah bersama wanita itu, Aku tidak mau pasangan mengerikan dengan kantung mata mengerikan seperti tidak tidur berhari-hari. Padahal Tao bahkan punya kantung mata alami yang lebih menawan'

'Adegan ciuman? Lagi? Hn, bibirnya bahkan sama sekali tak seksi—tidak seperti Tao yang mempunyai bibir lebih _kissable_–kapan aku bisa menyentuh bibir seperti _itu_'

Dan Blah... Blah...

Tak peduli dimanapun dan apa yang kau lakukan, kapanpun nama_nya_ melintas dipikiranmu kau selalu tersenyum tulus Yi Fan.

Kau benar-benar mencintainya"

.

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan akhirnya dengan resmi menginjakkan kakinya di bandara internasional Incheon, begitu tiba di bandara dengan beberapa staff China serta sutradara Tan Kuanyu kelompok itu menjadi bahan jepretan pemburuan para paparazzi serta fans-fans yang berkasak kusuk diluar sana.

Lautan manusia yang berada dikompleks bandara hingga jalanan tumpah ruah membuat keamanan yang sudah lebih dulu memprediksikan kehebohan yang jelas terjadi ini mengambil tindakan perlindungan, informasi mengenai kehadiran penyambutan pemeran utama Huang Zi Tao secara langsung dibandara membuat bertebaran Banner KrisTao... Taoris... FanTao bahkan WYF-HZT bertebaran dimana-mana.

Walaupun sedikit terlambat akibat adanya jadwal, kehadiran sebuah mobil yang sudah akrab bagi fans bahwa merk mobil tersebut sama dengan merk mobil pribadi Huang Zi Tao membuat sebagian kerumunan terpecah dan mengurungi mobil itu, untungnya Tao yang sudah terbiasa segera memakai kacamatanya—membuka pintu pengemudi—dan melambaikan tangan tersenyum pada fans.

"Huang Zi Tao... Huang Zi Tao" namanya disebut keras membuat senyumnya semakin lebar, bibir kucingnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis.

Pandangannya terjatuh dan terkunci saat sorot tajam dan intimidasi dari pemuda menjulang yang dikelilingi beberapa wajah yang dikenalnya sebagai Manager Kris—serta wanita sutradara Tan Kuanyu dan staff lainnya berada dibelakang orang itu.

"Kyaaa... Wu Yi Fan... Wu Yi Fan... Wu Yi Fan" Nama itu diucapkan bagai koor yang terdengar menyayat hatinya, tubuhnya bergetar entah karena perasaan apa.

'Kapan terakhir kali aku berada dibandara yang sama dengan Kris gege' pemikiran konyol itu sempat melewati benaknya.

Tsk, Tao kembali menggeleng.

BLUSH.

Wajahnya memerah... bunyi blitz paparazzi dan fans benar-benar membuatnya berasa pusing, mengingat moment sebentar yang dilewatinya saat proses kasting di China waktu itu—bahkan jujur otak Tao benar-benar lupa apa saja yang terjadi saat itu karena pikirannya terpenuhi wajah tampan—sangat tampan milik Pemuda Wu yang mengucapkan kalimat '_bagaimana kalau kau memberi gege sebuah ciuman__' _secara gamblang.

_Oh God..._

Tao meremas kunci mobilnya, tak ada manager atau bahkan member lain yang menemaninya saat ini—entah kenapa Tao ngotot sekali ingin menjemput mereka terburu-buru/walaupun akhirnya sedikit telat/tanpa ditemani dengan alasan bahwa keamanannya terjamin dan juga beberapa pihak dari staffnya sudah berada disana.

Wu Yi Fan kembali, ini memang bukan kampung halaman mereka—setidaknya itu menurut fakta—akan tetapi bagi Tao ini berbeda.

Seoul.

Korea Selatan—mungkin negara inilah yang berdedikasi besar bagi Tao dan Wu Yi Fan hingga keduanya bertemu dan membuat Tao merasakan perasaan spesial hingga membuatnya jatuh dan kembali terluka.

Incheon—Tao benar-benar mengemudi gila-gilaan demi segera tiba dan sampai ditempat ini, menjemput Wu Yi Fan agar keduanya kembali ketempat keduanya berasal. Tempat dimana _Taoris moment_ pertama kali berinteraksi errr—mungkin.

Bagaikan efek filem dengan tambahan Blur semuanya berjalan cepat, kerumunan itu membuka jalannya, membiarkan Tao dapat melihat jelas bagaimana cepatnya pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya.

Seringaian itu—_Kris gege_nya.

GREP.

"I Miss you... seharusnya aku mengucapkan itu saat akhirnya kita kembali bertemu—setelah sekian lama" suara bariton itu terasa terpantulkan berulang-ulang didalam pikirannya.

Matanya mengerjap... Oh demi kecewanya Tao pada Kris dulu—bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang memeluknya ini adalah orang yang sama yang dihormati dan diklaimnya jahat secara sepihak.

BLUSH.

Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Wu Yi Fan—dalam rengkuhan possesive pria itu, pelukan yang beberapa kali dia telah dapatkan dulu dan kemarin—lebih dari pada itu, rasanya sama, sama-sama mendebarkan akan tetapi menyenangkan.

Hatinya menghangat, ingin sekali Tao mengulang dialog yang disediakan padanya kemarin.

_"Gege terlalu banyak melakukan yang terbaik untukku"_

_"Berkali-kali kau menolongku ge, memberi semua yang kumau, menuruti apapun yang kuinginkan, dan aku...aku hanya menghinamu"_

_"Aku... aku berhutang banyak hal padamu gege"_

Tapi Tao tak ingin menangis, Tao yang sekarang berbeda—Tao tak ingin selalu di cap sebagai _Crying Baby_ lagi, bukankah ini merupakan moment bahagia bagi penggemar mereka. Ternyata ini tak buruk, mereka mungkin saja berada dalam tempat yang telah berbeda tapi perasaan ini—perasaan yang dirasakannya seolah sama seperti dulu.

Perasaan dimana dirinya ingin namanya dan wajahnya seoranglah yang selalu memenuhi pikiran dan perhatian Wu Yi Fan.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "W-welcome Home—gege" berbisik sangat pelan—Kris yang mendengarnya menaikkan seringaiannya semakin lebar.

Klik,

Klik,

Tak menghiraukan jepretan kamera sekitarnya—Wu Yi Fan mengambil alih kunci mobil dari tangan Tao, menarik tubuh pemuda itu dan tersenyum semakin tampan, "Aku yang mengemudi—masuklah, kita ke Seoul menggunakan mobilmu. Jonghyun Hyung dan Titan jiejie akan menyusul menggunakan mobil staff lain. Ayo..."

Kalimat itu bagaikan momentum indah dan terdengar jelas ditelinga semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka—tak ada teriakan labil para fans bahkan paparazzi tak sanggup untuk tak terpengaruh moment dan lupa menanyakan ribuan daftar pertanyaan yang sejak awal sudah siap sedia mereka persiapkan.

Tao mengangguk agak ragu—matanya memandang Wu Yi Fan beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan pegangan pemuda itu dan berjalan memutar menuju pintu penumpang sebelah sedangkan Wu Yi Fan justru dengan santainya membuka pintu pengemudinya dan menutupnya dalam sentakan yang cukup keras.

**KLEK.**

"KYAAAAAA..." Teriakan fans serentak terdengar saat mobil mahal itu sudah lebih dulu melaju mulus meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan cepat.

Para staff dari China dan yang sudah berada di Korea Selatan hanya mempu membelalakan mata mereka seakan masih terkontaminasi rasa Shock dan ketidakpercayaan adegan bagai 'film romantis' tadi.

"Hiks..."

Lee Jonghyun mengerjap—berbalik mencari asal mula isakan kecil itu, matanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudahlah Titan... kau jangan lebay seperti itu" ujarnya—sedangkan Xiao Mei asisten sutradara berbakat itu mengangguk setuju.

Tan Kuanyu aka Titan menghapus setitik airmata nya yang mengalir, "Kalian lihat tadi? Hiks... aku... Hiks... Aku lupa merekamnyaaaaaaaaa... Arghhhh TAORIS MOMENT"

Jepretan paparazzi dan fans tersebar didunia maya dengan cepat—caption yang cukup mencengangkan dan fonemenal,

**Wu Yi Fan kembali kedalam pelukan Huang Zi Tao.**

.

.

.

.

한번 더 나를 안아주세요, 가슴이 터지더록 안아주세요.

Please hold me one more time, Hold me like my chest will explode.

사랑의 약발이 떨어졌나봐 , 당신이 필요해요.

My love battery is out of juice, I need you now.

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

Spesial chapter untuk para readers terutama Kris dan Tao shipper diluar sana {} Mereka itu sepaket yang ga bisa dipisahkan dihati author {} dan mungkin untuk KTs lainnya. HaiLang + Fan Qin = Keep calm and proud to be KT Shipper.

Huang Zi Tao, _wo ai ni_.

Maafkan karena beberapa insiden(?) yang terus terjadi semakin meluluh-lantakan mental para exostans diluar sana... ternyata itu cukup berefek juga dengan feel dan mood author, ingin sekali tangan mengetik(?) tapi apa daya terlalu malas Hahahaha...

Fanfict lain yang hanya melibatkan Tao dan Kris akan secepatnya author kerjakan, akan tetapi status fanfict lainnya yang melibatkan couple(?) lain belum bisa dipertanggung jawabkan -_- tapi cepat atau lambat author janji akan menyelesaikannya.

Baekhyun bukan bias pertama author tapi tetap Byun Baekhyun yang para exostans atau exotics kenal adalah Baekhyun EXO partner hidupnya Park _dobi_ Chanyeol. So... author tidak memperdulikan dengan siapa dia menjalin hubungan resmi *dan author memang benar-benar tidak tertarik* karena author tetap ingin berdiri ditempat yang sama sebagai Fans mereka.

Mereka dua belas orang jelmaan alien tampan dari Planet Exo itu dulu kita puja-puja loh, masa sekarang kita membenci dan nyaris ilfeel akibat orang luar(?) Hihi... jangan pedulikan.

Tetap support aja Baekhyunnya... orang Baekhyun Exo pannn milik EXO Fans toh?!

DENG! Otak Fujoshinya author malah ngotot Baekhyun itu milik Chanyeol *hugged **ChanBaek** Shipper rekannya **KTs** dan **OfficialcoupleEXO** Shipper lainnya*.

Remember Chingu-yaaa, _Idol without Fans is Nothing_.

**Believe in OT12 #WeBelieveInYouKris - #WeSupportYouBaekhyun - #BeStrongEXO**

.

Chapter ini -Season II- author sengaja persembahkan atas dukungan dan permintaan para reader's diluar sana, ahh maksud author para reviewer yang berceloteh di kotak review. Tanpa kalian, chapter ini tidak akan hadir Hahahaha LOL

Filmnya belom mulai saja sudah fenomenal begitu pasangan KT :") Sebagai baby dalam KT Family soooo fuckin' perfect... Uri REN pasti bangga Daddy dan Mommy kembali rujuk(?) #SalahFokus :3

So, apa kalian tidak keberatan memberikan sepatah dua buah kata kepada Ibu Sutradara /Bagaimana kalau Nona Sutradara? Tan Kuanyu belum nikah T.T masih betah menjomblo karena cinta sepihak*culikpanda*/ atas perjuangannya yang keras dalam menyatukan **wupanzitao** dan berterima kasih kepada Prince Manager Number Two yang mengenang moment acara -WuYiFan mention Huang Zi Tao- eoh?

Sampai jumpa di fanfict author yang lainnya.

_Mmmuuaaachhhhhh_,

**Titan18**.


	3. Chapter 3 - Last Promise & Epilog

.

.

**Love's Battery**

**_- Season III_****-**

**The Last Promise**

.

**Author :**_**Titan18**_

Genre : Romance – Humor

Cast **:**

**Huang Zi Tao - Wu Yi Fan**

Rated **:**

T ( Teen )

Disclaimer **: **_All Cast belong to them self || This story is MINE ^^_

_**Warning : Boys Love**_

{ Backsound : Hong Jin Young - Love's Battery }

.

.

.

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

.

.

**Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

Mobil itu meluncur dijalanan bebas macet dengan elegan, cara mengemudi yang tenang dan nyaman itu berbeda jauh dari kondisi batin salah satu penumpang—seorang namja manis—yang duduk disebelah sang pengemudi.

Tenang... saking tenangnya hingga Tao merasakan seolah gerakan kecil apapun itu bisa saja membuat perhatian Kris dari jalanan depan teralih padanya. Napasnya sedikit berat karena canggung dalam kondisi yang sama sejak sepuluh menit berlalu, Tao tak tahu bagaimana pikiran mantan—gege satu agensinya itu sekarang.

Menyebalkan,

Sejujurnya Huang Zi Tao bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Adegan manis yang mencengangkan terjadi didepan gate utama pintu kedatangan luar negeri Incheon _Airport_ masih berputar dikepalanya.

Kejadian itu—_well_ sangat manis.

Oh dan kalian tahu Huang Zi Tao sangat tersentuh, seandainya saja itu salah satu adegan _ending_ _film_ romantis dengan kesan _hurt/comfort_ mungkin Zi Tao bisa saja berperan sebagai _Aktris_ utama dan tentu saja Wu Yi Fan—sang aktor utama—yang menjadi partnernya.

Kehidupan cinta mereka yang rumit, terpisah bertahun-tahun, tersiksa tekanan batin, kehampaan, dan kekakuan saat kalian memutuskan bersama, seolah Aktrisnya Huang Zi Tao menunggu dalam ketidakpastian kembalinya belahan jiwanya—bertemu didepan bandara—kekasih pujaannya tiba dan TENG! Kalian berdiri saling memandang—tanpa sanggup mencegah _euforia_ yang membuat mulutmu terkunci, hingga sang Aktor Yi Fan mengucapkan kata setengah romantis—

**I Miss You**—dengan senyumannya

Dan Zi Tao tergugu dengan canggung dan membalas lirih sebuah kata yang melintas diotaknya, **Welcome Home**.

Oohh.. drama sekali, bahkan Zi Tao melamunkan bagaimana jika ya—Yi Fan berani menciumnya di.. _'Andwe... ciuman... ah otakku teracuni pikiran Gege T.T... Aku dan dia kami partner dalam proyek film baru—bekerja sama—lagipula'_

Tao melirik Kris sebentar sebelum mengeratkan pegangannya disabuh mobil,

'_Selama ini kau pikir apa hubungannya denganmu Zi Tao? Kris ge—ah Yi Fan gege itu hanyalah Pahlawanmu, Panutanmu.. Yaa... benar'_ sambungnya dengan beban.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao? Kau pucat"

Tao tersentak, Kris berbicara padanya—keduanya melakukan _eye contact_ beberapa detik sebelum Kris kembali memperhatikan jalan raya.

"_Aa-ahh_ aku hanya lelah gege..." jawaban itu spontan, Kris melengkungkan senyumannya yang terus menemani hidupnya belakangan ini.

Tao menjawabnya dengan jujur, bahkan dalam nada _innocent_ itu Kris dengan jelas seolah merasakan bahwa pandanya berkeluh-kesah padanya.

Selalu seperti itu...

Kris jadi semakin semangat entah karena apa, Tao nya memang tak berubah—_Hell_, itu yang dipikirkan Kris karena baginya Zi Taonya selalu berinteraksi dengannya dengan semua kebiasaan khusus untuk Kris yang sudah Kris hafal luar kepala.

Seorang Wu Yi Fan sangat jelas mengetahui bagaimana sosok Panda manis disampingnya, _chemistry_ yang mereka miliki berbeda... _chemistry_ yang menghilang sejak keputusan Kris untuk pergi.

Kris memantaunya, dirinya tak heran banyak yang menyayangkan keputusannya meninggalkan panda manis ini—Tao lah yang paling terpukul, anak itu _sensitive_. Mungkin bagi _ex_-membernya EXO... Tao bukanlah sosok yang sama.. anak itu lebih mandiri, menghargai hidupnya, mengharta bendakan dengan harga tinggi orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya, karena dia—Wu Yi Fan—sadar Huang Zi Tao tak ingin merasakan kehilangan sosok berharga dalam hidupnya.

Wu Yi Fan yang berharga bagi _konteks_ Tao mungkin sedikit berbeda... tapi bagi Wu Yi Fan—Huang Zi Tao adalah belahan jiwanya, tak ada satu detik pun yang dapat membuat kepalanya pecah tanpa kenangannya bersama Zi Tao. Gila hanya karena kehadiran seorang _pria _ yang hanya bersamanya dalam waktu beberapa tahun.

Karena hanya mereka... para mantan membernya yang hidup bersama keduanya yang sadar bagaimana saling mengerti dan **interaksi alami** keduanya, Kris keluar.. Kris pergi meraih kehidupannya, mengorbankan belahan jiwanya—dan setelah Kehidupannya tergenggam bukan langkah yang salah jika dirinya ingin menarik kembali Belahan Jiwanya.

**Huang Zi Tao**.

"Selamat tidur" gumam Kris, sorot matanya lembut menatap Tao yang telah ketiduran tanpa sanggup dicegah. Tangannya dengan luwes menurunkan suhu ac mobil.

Mobil itu sedikit menambah kecepatannya, Wu Yi Fan memegang setir mobil hanya dengan sebelah tangannya—sebelah lagi telah menyusup kedalam ruas jari Tao yang tertidur dan Kris mengeratkan genggamannya membagi kehangatan.

Sekarang Kris menyesal karena tak menarik Jonghyun—managernya bersama, akan lebih romantis jika manager tampan itu yang menyetir—_sopir dadakan—_ dengan Taoris couple di jok belakang saling bermesraan—Tao tertidur di bahu Kris dan sang Wu itu akan lebih muda mendekapnya—tanpa harus sesekali melepaskan genggaman hanya karena perlu melakukan beberapa gerakan manuver mobil.

Ohh~

Kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekki?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, menggunakan tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambut lembut Byun Baekhyun yang kebetulannya saat itu berwarna blonde terang.

"Ya.." jawab mahluk manis itu pelan, kepalanya menunduk. Sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan perilaku Chanyeol yang membuat rambutnya kusut.

Keduanya duduk saling berdampingan menyandar di dinding sofa ruang koreografi gedung SM, hanya ada keduanya—gitar Chanyeol terletak tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayolah, keberatan untuk menceritakan masalahmu padaku Hn? Sejak kita latihan duet lagu untuk _program radio show_ yang kubawakan nanti malam kau terus salah nada"

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah, aku khawatir pada Tao. Maksudku ya, apa semudah ini Perusahaan menerima tawaran film dengan genre yang benar-benar **wah**... kau tahu itu sedikit tidak masuk akal".

"Ahh... ini sudah lama dari saat-saat kita benar-benar ditekan, bukan hanya kau yang khawatir bahkan Suho hyung kalang kabut karena setiap kita kemanapun Suho hyung lah yang harus bertanggung jawab menjawab pertanyaan pers belakangan ini karena **Reuni Film** yang melibatkan member dan _mantan_ member kita"

Chanyeol diam beberapa detik, menikmati wajah galau namja disampingnya yang terpantul dari cermin besar dihadapannya.

"Hanya beberapa hari dan **Boom!** Popularitas rencananya film itu benar-benar luar biasa, dunia mungkin sudah gila tapi pikir saja _possitive_ nya. Bukankah kita sudah cukup berkelana di dunia Hiburan dan mengerti pahit manis hal seperti ini, Mereka pasti akan menjaga nama baik EXO dan... Wu Yi Fan juga Perusahaan untung besar, sistem SM sudah tak sekasar dulu" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih, "Aku tak akan heran banyak fans mendukung mereka, Tao dan Kri—Yi Fan. Sejak rumor kencan beberapa member EXO mengumbar dengan sesama rekan artis lain banyak sekali penolakan, fans kita memang cukup _sensitive_ dengan wanita.. mereka cemburu dan kita—harus menjaga perasaan mereka"

"Ya.. mereka berdua sesama err-laki-laki, fans lebih menyukai kita sebagai Gay. Demi Tuhan uhh" balas Chanyeol berlebihan.

"Ini hanya film Chanyeol-ah... akting semata, aku takut perasaan Tao—kita selama ini selalu bergiliran tanpa komando untuk terus mendampinginya. Dan dengan keberadaan Kris—Yi Fan aku takut Tao terbawa perasaannya dan anak itu entahlah..."

"Kau memperhatikannya Baekki"

"Tentu saja, semua orang menyayanginya... Huang Zi Tao, dibandingkan kita semua hanyalah Tao yang berani mengatakan apa adanya, melakukan hal sesuai keinginan dan kemauannya, anak itu tidak pernah berpura-pura, menghargai hal sekecil apapun, tak ada sifat palsunya, daripada itu Tao seperti bocah polos.. terlalu murni"

"Dia berharga"

"Ya... dan kalian semua berharga bagiku _Yeollie_~"

"Hahaha... aku lebih suka kau memanggilku seperti itu, kau terlalu banyak menghilangkan aegyo mu beberapa bulan ini"

Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya, "Yak.. aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tak lagi bertingkah seperti anak perempuan"

"Kau itu manis Baekki, memang siapa yang bilang kau itu _yeoja_ eoh?"

"Aissh... Park Chanyeol berhenti menggodaku"

"Hahahaha..."

.

.

Drrt... Drrt...

Drrt... Drrt...

Drrt... Drrt...

Kris terpaksa menarik ponsel merk iPhone milik Tao tanpa permisi, getar dan deringnya—lagu EXO—cukup bising dan namja Wu itu tak mau mengganggu tidur pandanya,

_Luhannie gege Calling..._

Plip.

"..."

Terdengar kebisingan disebalah sana, _"Tao, apa kau bersama Sehunnie?"_

"..."

"_Tao.. Yaaa"_

"Ehem, Luhan" Serunya dengan nada khas.

"_WU YI FAN?!"_ teriakan dari seberang membuat Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Hn"

"_D-dimana Tao? Apa yang k-kalian lakukan dan __**OH NO!**__ Wu Yi Fan kenapa kau memegang ponsel Tao"_

"Tsk, Kau masih cerewat Luhan. Anak itu tidur, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Dia kecapekan karena _Schedule_ dan menjemput kami di Bandara, jadi aku membiarkannya beristirahat sebentar"

"..."

"..."

"_Ah, sy-syukurlah. Aku mendengar dari Yi Xing di Seoul bahwa Kru film terbaru kalian tiba di Korea hari ini ternyata benar"_

"Hn"

"_Y-ya sudah, semoga berhasil film perdanamu dan Tao"_

"Kau juga Luhan, semoga syuting drama mu di Taiwan lancar"

"_Ehem, terima kasih Kr—Yi Fan"_

Plip.

Luhan memutuskan sambungan internasional melalui ponselnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tak tenang. Tatapannya bingung kearah pemeran wanita utama yang menjadi lawan mainnya dan sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk bagiannya sendiri.

Suara itu, tentu saja Luhan kenal sekali bagaimana cara dan khas nada bicara sang Wu. Terlebih Huang Zi Tao sedang bersama orang itu, seandainya dia tak ada syuting sejak seminggu ini—ingin sekali Luhan terbang kembali ke _Seoul_ lalu bergabung bersama para membernya yang lain dan melihat bagaimana interaksi Kris—Tao secara _live_ tanpa sebuah video berdurasi beberapa menit yang berlabel **'Taoris is Real'** dan membuatnya hanya tersenyum masam saat para _EXOtic_s Taiwan ramai-ramai mendatangi lokasi syutingnya hanya demi menanyakan kebenaran berita itu.

Lebih dari pada itu, Luhan penasaran—kenapa Wu Yi Fan mengetahui _schedule_nya. Dan terdengar singkat bahwa Wu Yi Fan seolah mengetahui keadaan mereka, apa ehem...

"Tidak mungkin, jadwal seorang Aktor Wu terlalu dibuang percuma untuk memantau perkembangan kami" gumamnya pelan, tak mengindahkan tatapan heran sang penata rias karena Luhan memang berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

"AHH... SEHUN, aku hampir lupa.. aish _Evil_ itu kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku" omelnya tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana mungkin dia mengirimiku paket buku _Treasure Your Self_—yang isinya _**Miranda Kerr**_... Aishh _pervert_ Oh Sehun".

.

.

.

.

"Tao-ya"

"Tao-ya"

"Tao—"

Tao—tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya, hembusan hangat serta aroma maskulin namja yang berada diatasnya terlalu menusuk hidung hingga membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu kencang.

SRET

Wu Yi Fan menarik kepala serta badannya, dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis dirinya menekan sebuah tombol otomatis di sebelah bangku Tao dan membuat sandarannya terangkat normal lagi—tidak dalam posisi tidur—yang menurut Tao sekejap membuatnya seolah terlihat sangat intim dengan posisi tadi.

"Kita sampai" ucapan hangat itu membuat Tao mengerjap lirih, mencari kembali seluruh pikiran rasionalnya.

"Ahh ne" jawab Tao singkat, menyingkap sedikit helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya sebelum membalas senyuman irit Kris dengan senyuman kikuk.

Canggung sekali.

Tidak mudah.

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Huang Zi Tao.

Tao menganga seketika, matanya mengerjap bingung.

"Aku lapar" ucap Kris lagi, berjalan santai setelah memastikan kunci dan alarm mobil Tao sudah diaktivkan.

.

.

.

.

"WU YI FAN"

"HUANG ZI TAO"

Tao tersenyum sedikit melambai saat beberapa pengunjung restoran khas makanan korea di salah satu kawasan mewah di Gangnam-gu menyadari pesona dan jelas wajah mereka.

Bisik-bisik yang menjadi dengungan keras cukup membuat Wu Yi Fan tak suka, keningnya sedikit mengerut akan tetapi tersamarkan sebuah _sunglasses_ hitam yang entah sejak kapan terpasang menutupi iris tajamnya.

"VVIP ROOM" seru Tao cepat saat pelayan—_tag name_ Minhyun—mempersilahkan mereka memilih tempat.

Sayangnya belum sempat sang pelayan pria itu menjawab Kris lebih dulu menarik tangan Tao dan berjalan kesebuah meja kosong disudut pojok dengan objek pemandangan yang cukup memperlihatkan separuh bangunan-bangunan besar.

"Cepatlah, layani mereka" bisikan salah satu teman pelayan itu sanggup membuat Minhyun yang masih terkejut dengan adegan tadi mengangguk dan mengikuti keduanya, perlakuan Wu Yi Fan pada Huang Zi Tao tadi sukses terekam dalam setiap memori pelanggan hingga para staff pelayan restoran.

Beberapa bisikan pujian menyangkut sikap sang Aktor Wu yang terlihat _down to earth_ dan _little bit skinship_ tadi mampu membuat pikiran semua orang bertanya-tanya.

Tao lagi-lagi terdiam, mengambil posisi didepan bangku Kris dan berhadapan dengan orang-lain yang sedang mengamati keduanya.

"Disini saja, mereka akan berpikir macam-macam jika hanya ada kita berdua didalam satu ruangan" jelas sang Wu tanpa diminta.

Bingung ._.

"Kita menjadi topik publik sekarang, jangan sampai tersebar rumor yang tidak-tidak" lanjutnya.

"I-ya ge" jawab Tao ringkas, mengangguk terlalu semangat.

Kris tersenyum sangat tampan dan melepaskan kaca matanya, matanya menatap Tao sangat dalam, "Rekomendasikan makanan yang lezat untukku, Peach"

Tao tertegun, melirik sebentar kearah pelayan yang berdiri canggung dengan note-pen.

Seulas senyuman tipis kembali hadir, "Tentu Dduizzhang—Kami pesan dua porsi Samgyupsal dan—gege, bagaimana kalau bean pasta soup?"

Kris mengangguk singkat.

"Ya—tambahkan bean pasta soup, itu datang dengan nasi kan?"

Sang pelayan—Minhyun mengangguk, "Ya Tuan, tempat nasinya dipisahkan"

"Okay dua nasi dan satu bean pasta soup"

"Bagaimana minumannya?"

Tao menatap Kris sebentar sebelum tersenyum tipis pada Minhyun, "Biasa saja, air mineral untuk kita berdua"

"Baiklah tuan"

"Ahh tunggu, apa restoran ini punya _Dongsuh Corn Tea_?"

"Tentu saja tuan, semua makanan dan minuman khas Korea tersedia disini"

"Baguslah, Pesan satu untuk gege_ku_" balas Tao ramah.

Kris menatap Tao bingung, "Minuman apa itu?"

"Sejenis Teh , kata Suho hyung bagus untuk relaksasi tubuh serta menghilangkan stress dan lelah" jawabnya ceria.

"Kau sudah mencobanya?"

Tao menggeleng dan tersenyum geli, "Belum pernah gege hihihi, tapi jangan khawatir aku sering melihat Suho hyung membelikan banyak sekali dan membuat Lay gege kewalahan membawanya ke bandara dan harus berurusan dengan petugas imigrasi china karena melebihi batas dan dimarahi Manager hyung"

Kris tertarik sedikit, memajukan kepalanya "Kenapa bisa?"

"Malamnya, Lay gege mengeluh pada Suho hyung kalau dia kelelahan sedangkan besoknya Lay gege harus berangkat ke China untuk jadwal MCnya"

"Dan Suho yang protektif memberikannya dalam jumlah banyak dan membuat Yi Xing yang polos menerima tanpa protes dan membawanya masuk kedalam bandara" tebak Kris.

Tao tertawa, "Gege benar, Lay gege polos sekali—bayangkan satu tasnya penuh dengan berkaleng-kaleng minuman dan membuatnya menjadi deadline news china dan korea karena kasus tercekal dibagian imigrasi... Tsk! Setelah itu akhirnya Suho hyung malah memohon-mohon maaf pada Lay gege"

"Hn, dan Yi Xing memaafkannya dengan mudah tapi Suho akan terus merasa bersalah"

"Hihihi... ya seperti itulah Suho hyung"

Kris tak membalas, dirinya terlalu menikmati segala kelakuan mahluk manis dihadapannya dengan intens. Dia memang memantau mereka, selalu. Masalah skandal kecil Lay itu bahkan sempat membuatnya merepotkan Jonghyun-Managernya untuk mencari tahu.

Sekarang Kris benar-benar bersyukur melihat respon possitive Tao padanya, dan dia lebih bangga lagi saat merasakan dirinya dan Huang Zi Tao menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang dengan interaksi mereka.

Tujuannya tepat, memamerkan keeksistensinya **TAORIS** sejak dulu.

"Tao-ya"

"Ya?"

"Kau cantik"

"Ge—ge"

"Benar-benar cantik saat kau tersenyum"

.

.

.

.

"Kau perhatikan Couple itu? Meskipun mereka hanya saling melihat, seolah mereka sangat menyukainya"

"Ya dan mata mereka seolah berbicara, sangat ekspresive" balas Minhyun, masih bersandar menunggu pesanan kedua orang yang dia rekan-rekan dan juga hampir seluruh ruangan itu perhatikan.

.

.

.

.

"Arghhhhh..."

"Sudahlah Titan, berhenti kekanakan dan perbaiki rambutmu yang kau acak sendiri" saran Jonghyun yang duduk disebelahnya didalam mobil.

Tan Kuanye menghempas ponselnya, "Anak itu—Grrrr suka sekali mencari sensasi, aku akan berhenti menjadi Managernya jika jadi dirimu—Lee Jonghyun" kepalanya disandarkan dikaca hitam mobil.

_Prince Manager number two_ itu hanya tertawa saja.

Sutradara wanita itu kembali mendengus, "Barusan membuat kegemparan dengan potret foto **'Wu Yi Fan kembali kedalam pelukan Huang Zi Tao'** sekarang tak sampai satu jam seenaknya mencari jalur kabur sendirian agar bisa _kencan_ dengan **pandaku**"

"Kencan yang kau maksud itu Makan Siang, kau jelas tahu Wu Yi Fan harus menjaga kesehatannya selalu disela jadwal padatnya" sanggah Jonghyun malas, menurutnya wanita disebelahnya ini terlalu berlebihan.

Sutradara Tan a.k.a Titan mendelik, "KAU.. AISHH.. seharusnya kau jangan terlalu memanjakan sang Wu itu, dasar Wu yang kekanakan, ceroboh dan egois"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau tampak sebal dengannya sejak dulu"

"Tentu saja, kau tahu bagaimana mungkin pandaku yang polos mendapat jodoh lelaki aneh seperti Galaxy Wu itu"

"Maksudmu Tao?"

Mata wanita itu bersinar jenaka, "Tentu saja kkk~"

"Dasar Fujoshi labil, bukannya kalian dan terutama KAU menomor satukan pasangan itu dan menantang adrenalinmu dalam proyek film ini agar mereka bersama?"

"Cih itu masalah lain, jika pandaku _straight_ aku masih ada kesempatan untuk mendekatinya huhuhu sayang sekali pandaku itu tipe _Best of the Best_ **Uke** _in the World_—dan bagiku kebahagian Uke-_ku_ hanya mampu diberikan Wu Yi Fan"

"Kau gila"

"Terserah, salahkan _sepupu_ku Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul uh—karena mereka dulu didalam **Super Junior** aku jadi terobsesi dalam dunia itu"

"Kim Heechul itu ganas dan Sepupumu terlalu lemah"

"Tsk, itu pesona Heechulie. Uke yang terlihat Waaw! Di atas ranjang kkeke~"

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Heechulie bahkan lebih cantik dan feminime"

"..."

"Dan Pandaku sangat _cute_ kau tahu kan? Hiihihiihii"

"Hah, ya ya ya kau dan duniamu itu" balas Jonghyun pasrah, namja darah campuran Korea-China itu sebenarnya mengerti bahwa wanita sutradara itu hanya sedang Frustasi karena tidak melihat interaksi Couple err—yaoi favoritnya.

Dasar Fujoshi.

Dan salahnya juga mencintai seorang wanita yang berdarah Fujoshi, bisa-bisa dirinya bahkan ditolak duluan karena mungkin saja bagi Sutradara Tan itu Lee Jonghyun hanyalah salah satu dari tipe Seme atau Uke dan malah memancing wanita itu untuk mempunyai ide menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria juga.

**HELL NO.**

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat? Lihat tangannya... Omo" bisik salah satunya.

Kedua gadis berwajah korea itu berbisik, kamera mereka masih berfokus secara sembunyi-bunyi mengambil 'FanCam' saat Wu Yi Fan menggandeng tangan Huang Zi Tao keluar dari restoran dengan berdampingan.

Temannya mengangguk dan tersenyum aneh, "Mereka REAL tapi berpura-pura seolah tidak"

"Sudah lama sekali sejak mata kita melihat adegan Yi Fan menyediakan ruang kosong di lengannya untuk digandeng Tao Kyahhhh..."

"Hihihihi"

"Fan service eoh? Do you really admit it?"

"Big NO, they are REAL"

.

.

.

.

_One week ago_, **Hongkong**.

Klik.

Klik.

"Hari ini, tamu spesial kita the big Super Idol of Popularity sekaligus Pengusaha muda di industri musik sebulan belakangan ini sukses memasarkan kesepakatan beberapa kerjasama Internal penyanyi-penyanyi muda di daratan China... Wu Yi Fan"

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

"Aku mendengar akhir-akhir ini film terbaru anda "Galaxy" juga mendapatkan sorotan tinggi atas kerja sama China-Rusia dalam konsep baru yang menggaet aktor-aktris ternama dan meraih popularitas tinggi dalam chart voting dan bersaing dalam Cannes Festival yang akan segera diadakan di Perancis nanti"

"Ya, itu benar"

"Wah, selamat Mr. Wu. Nama dan potret anda juga termasuk dalam Cover tiga Majalah Internasional News dunia"

"Terima Kasih, anda terlalu berlebihan itu semua berkat dukungan semua orang"

Few minutes later,

"Baiklah, kami akan mengganti topiknya sebentar"

"So, anda terlibat banyak sekali rumor kencan dengan beberapa model serta lawan main anda dalam setiap film layar lebar ataupun scene cf biasa"

Wu Yi Fan mengangguk singkat, "Aku mendengarnya, tapi selama itu tidak benar aku tidak perlu khawatir... semua rekan kerjaku sebatas hubungan professional semata"

"Para penonton, terutama para wanita dan fans anda pasti akan senang mendengar beberapa informasi pribadi anda—

Tentu karena nama dan posisi anda sebagai aktor dan pengusaha di usia muda serta popularitas anda yang mendukung tentu saja anda sedikit banyak memiliki arti luas mengenai pendamping hidup"

"Kencan atau Cinta? Anda terlihat sangat ingin tahu mengenai aspek kehidupanku?" jawab Yi Fan dengan senyum main-main.

Sang MC tertawa, "Anda pasti lebih tahu maksudku".

"Yes, i know—

Aku akan membuat sebuah pengakuan, ini bukan karena aku dingin dalam hal wanita atau pasangan hidupku kelak.—

Tapi aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang, aku harus membuktikan itu dan membanggakannya."

"Hanya mendengarnya, saya pikir anda mempunyai seseorang yang sangat spesial"

Kris tersenyum ambigu, "Ya"

"Ahhh... a Lover ? Akhir-akhir ini banyak juga rumor mengenai rencana pernikahan anda Mr. Wu" seru MC—Jerry Wang—semangat.

"Karena anda ada disini, bagaimana kalau anda memberitahukan sedikit informasi tentang 'seseorang' itu" lanjutnya.

Kris menggeleng kecil, "Kalian akan segera mengetahuinya, _tak akan lama_"

CUT

.

.

Jerry Wang menjabat tangan Kris penuh hormat, pria yang terlihat tampan dalam balutan jas putih—Wu Yi Fan—menarik seringaian penuh arti pada ponsel dalam genggamannya.

**To : Jonghyun Hyung.**

**Aku tidak keberatan menerima tawaran main film bersama **_**panda**_**ku, Hyung. Jangan beritahu Hangeng gege, dia akan mengejekku.**

.

.

.

.

_Few years ago_, **Seoul**.

To : WYF

Aku tidak bisa, berdasarkan mimpi dan masa depanku. Apa yang aku inginkan, apa yang akan kulakukan. Hal yang kupertaruhkan untuk segalanya dan kulakukan sebaik mungkin, disini... bersama EXO.

_Send_

.

From : WYF

Sorry.

_Read_

_._

To : WYF

You go.

_Send_

.

From : WYF

Maafkan gege, Tao

_Read_

.

To : WYF

**Aku bilang pergi gege, setelah 4 Tahun kemudian.. jika kau kembali sebagai seorang yang sukses... lebih daripada aku... aku akan memikirkannya—memaafkanmu.**

_Send_

.

From : WYF

Huang Zi Tao, apa kau serius?

_Read_

.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, memandang kearah jendela luar yang memperlihatkan awan pekat dengan sedikit bintang dari dalam ruangannya latihan didalam salah satu bilik gedung SM.

To : WYF

Gege, kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang **menyesal karena kehilangan diriku**.

_Send_

.

From : WYF

Aku kalah, kau benar... dan kau yang selalu mengerti diriku, peach.

_Read_

Di seberang sana, didalam kamar dari rumah pribadi milik Ibunya Wu Yi Fan memperhatikan ponselnya—balasan yang diberikan pada Tao—dengan seulas senyum sedih.

"Aku sudah tahu, jika aku kehilanganmu—aku mungkin akan menyesal sampai mati" serunya datar.

"**Wo Ai Ni, Huang Zi Tao**" lanjutnya.

Kris menunggu, dan tak ada lagi balasan. Hingga berjam-jam dan keesokan harinya, usaha terakhir dalam menghubungi secara tersembunyi—dengan menyogok sahabat mereka Ivan Li—Kris benar-benar kehilangan kontak Huang Zi Tao, apa benar Tao ikhlas merelakannya apabila bocah polos itu benar-benar sang Wu tinggalkan? Kris tidak tahu.

Tao mengganti nomor ponselnya, dan Kris bukan tidak punya nyali menghubungi membernya yang lain—hanya saja jalan hidupnya telah berbeda. Baik atau buruknya hanya mampu dia hadapi dengan support orang sekitarnya, sedikit banyak pemuda tampan itu bersyukur melakukan hak nekat dengan mengirim singkat pada nomor ponsel Tao yang berubah sejak terakhir keputusannya pergi dari EXO.

Dan Wu berani bertaruh Tao mengganti lagi nomor pribadinya, ketahuan agensi yang semakin ketat itu bisa saja berakibat buruk bagi keduanya.

Wu Yi Fan bertekat, dirinya akan kembali pada Huang Zi Tao as **Amazing Person.**

당신없인 못살아 정말 나는 못살아, 당신은 나의 밧데리.

**I can't live without you~ I really can't live without you, You are my battery**.

.

.

.

.

**Now, Seoul.**

Plip.

Bunyi sabuk pengaman yang dipakai Tao bersamaan dengan bunyi starter mesin mobil yang dikemudikan Kris,

"Jadi, kita akan ke Gedung SM sekarang?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk, tak lagi merasa canggung.

Masih satu tahun lagi dari waktu yang diberikan Huang Zi Tao pada Wu Yi Fan, dan dia sangat percaya diri akan mendapatkan sebuah Maaf dari pemuda asal Qingdao itu—jika beruntung Kris dapat meraih Hati sang Huang.

한번 더 나를 안아주세요, 가슴이 터지더록 안아주세요.

Please hold me one more time, Hold me like my chest will explode.

사랑의 약발이 떨어졌나봐 , 당신이 필요해요.

My love battery is out of juice, I need you now.

.

.

**E.N.D**

**Hope for Miracle, #KrisEXO.**

Okay satu last chapter spesial untuk kesenangan diri Author sendiri #Plak untuk kalian juga, sebenarnya endingnya beda tapi karena sebuah VCR dan update dari IG sang Galaxy author jadi ga sanggup membuat ini panjang—terlalu menekan dunia real—huhuhu T.T

.

**EPILOG**

Suasana tampak ramai, kilatan flash dari para paparazzi hampir menyoroti dua bintang utama yang menjadi puncak tanya jawab konferensi malam ini,

"Apakah anda tidak khawatir pupularitas film ini akan membuat hubungan percintaan anda dengan pasangan hidup anda kelak terganggu di luar sana? Genre Boys Love justru dapat menjadi _boomerang_ bagi karir dan asmara anda, walaupun lawan main anda merupakan eks-member anda sendiri"

Tao memandang kearah Kris, Jonghyun dibelakang salah satu layar TV tampak was-wass dengan jawaban sang artis itu sendiri. Berbeda dengan sang Sutradara Titan yang menyeringai senang,

"Setiap orang memiliki versi sendiri dalam menilai suatu hubungan. Biasanya saat seseorang jatuh cinta, saat itu juga dia ingin memiliki pasangan hidupnya itu sepenuhnya" Kris menoleh kesamping—melirik Tao—.

Wu Yi Fan memandang sang penanya, wajah angkuh dan tatapan mengejek pria itu membuatnya tak suka akan tetapi dengan wajah datar khasnya sang Wu mampu mengatasi ekspresinya dengan baik, baginya wartawan itu seolah menekan citra Tao menjadi buruk.

"Bagaimana bila kemungkinan anda berbelok dari seorang _Straight_ menjadi _Bi_ atau mungkin _Gay_ sendiri? Hal kecil seperti itu bisa saja terjadi"

Oke, Kris kesal.

Lee Jonghyun menepuk dahinya, "Jangan lakukan Yifan, ini siaran langsung" mulutnya melafalkan kalimat itu dengan cemas.

"Kau tak akan tahu pada siapa yang nantinya akan membuatmu jatuh cinta. Kau tak bisa mengaturnya, Aku tak mau memaksakan diriku sendiri" Akhir Kris dengan ringkas, keadaan menjadi hening—jawaban yang justru membuat pertanyaan lain hinggap di hati setiap orang.

Tao mendesah ringan, entahlah tapi perasaannya berdebar-debar lagi. Berada didekat Wu Yi Fan akhir-akhir ini bisa saja membuatnya mati penasaran karena sakit jantung. Okay fiks lebay.

SRET.

"Oh Tidak, WU YI FAN" omel Lee Jonghyun—sang Manager.

"EHHH?"

Tao membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik bangun dari bangkunya, kepalanya mendongak menatap tak mengerti kearah Kris yang menunduk memandangnya dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu diletakan dibahu itu.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan datang padaku saat seseorang bertanya tentang siapa seseorang spesial yang akan menjadi pasangan kencanku, Huang Zi Tao" ujar Wu Yi Fan tegas, matanya menusuk tajam.

Tao membeku.

"Kita bahkan belum punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal itu" lanjutnya lagi.

Pemuda yang lebih manis itu memucat, bahunya sedikit sakit akibat remasan sang Wu.

Kris masih tak mampu melayangkan pandangannya dari obsidian indah milik Huang Zi Tao, "Karena sudah terlanjur berada disaat ini, boleh aku menanyakan satu hal padamu?"

Tao mengangguk tak yakin—bahkan namja itu sendiri tak sadar telah menaik turunkan kepalanya canggung.

Tak ada jepretan wartawan, keadaan masih setia hening dan damai—menyisakan ribuan oksigen yang menguar bebas dan tarikan napas tak percaya yang dihadirkan semua orang disitu, dan adegan keduanya terekam jelas dalam kamera Live video On-Air yang disaksikan penonton China dan Korea Selatan.

"I Like You, jika aku mengatakan itu padamu... jutaan kali. Apa kau akan membalas dengan kalimat yang sama?"

Matanya memanas, entah kenapa sesuatu didalam rongga dadanya terasa sesak melihat kesungguhan dimata itu, Tao menyadari bahwa keduanya diperhatikan sekarang.

"Apa Gege harus mendengarnya melalui kata-kata untuk tahu?" jawabnya.

"Aku harus mendengarnya—

Aku ingin tahu... orang seperti apa aku ini untukmu?" balas Kris, senyuman hangat yang terbentuk tulus itu mampu membuat kembali kulit tipis mulus di kedua sisi wajah Tao memerah segar.

Malu.

_Gulp._

Tao menelan ludahnya susah payah,

"I Like You—gege.

Berapa kalipun aku berusaha keras untuk tak menyukaimu, berapa kalipun aku berusaha keras untuk melupakanmu—membencimu, pertahananku akan goyah dari amarahku sendiri"

CHU~

BRAK...

Sutradara Tan Kuanye menjatuhkan ponselnya yang diam-diam ikut merekam adegan tadi tanpa disadari, matanya membola sempurna—wajahnya ikut memerah hingga kedua cupingnya.

Huang Zi Tao menarik kerah blazer Wu Yi Fan dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya, sentuhan bibir sexy yang dilayangkan pada bibir sang Wu itu—kecupan manis—mampu membuat Kris Wu mengerjap beberapa kali hingga senyumannya melebar dan menikmati manisnya bibir itu tanpa hal mesum yang barusan melewati pikirannya.

_Sweet Kiss._

Ciuman tempel itu terlepas, tubuh Tao sekejap oleng jika saja Kris tak menahan tubuh langsing itu kedalam dekapannya. Tao yang tak sanggup menghadapi dunianya kali ini bersembunyi didalam pelukan hangat itu.

Bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan kata-kata lemah yang sarat dengan nada protes—terlalu rendah—tapi cukup untuk didengar sang Wu sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terlihat bodoh untuk saat ini, kalau begini kita sama-sama terlihat bodoh" gumam Tao pelan.

Wu Yi Fan terbatuk seketika, dadanya seolah ingin pecah bahagia akan nada manja dalam protes kecil itu.

Sepertinya satu tahun yang menjadi syarat perjanjian terakhirnya tidak bisa terwujud—Kris Wu mendapatkannya sekarang.

"Gege—bodoh, kau bahkan more than amazing person for me kurang dari tiga tahun—itu menyebalkan" lanjut cibiran Tao.

Ahhh~

"Saranghae, Huang Zi Tao"

**Wu Yi Fan and Huang Zi Tao confirmed to be A Couple, now.**

Sekali lagi—kedua nama itu sanggup memuncaki Chart seluruh media internasional dengan prediksi yang melebihi prioritas.

Pasangan paling fonemenal itu mampu membuat dunia menaruh harapan besar dalam film garapan Sutradara Tan nanti, hingga sampai berita ini diturunkan—Ibu dari Wu Yi Fan lah satu-satunya pihak terdekat yang dengan tegas merestui hubungan keduanya dan dipostkan melalui salah satu akun SNS pribadinya.

.

.

.

.

**Real E.N.D**

**Mind to Review, Please ?!**

Untuk update fict lainnya pasti author lanjutkan hanya saja, author lagi Liburan kkk~

Tunggu notif emailnya aja ya, ga mau janji banyak sih *kabur*

Sampai jumpa di fanfict author yang lainnya.

Buat para HaiLang dan juga FanQin yang seorang KT Shipper mari kita tetap mencintai Taoris Couple untuk selamanya {} FanTao be the Legend in Our World.

Believe in OT12 #xoxo

_Mmmuuaaachhhhhh_, Huang Zi Tao—wo ai ni.

**Titan18**


End file.
